poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bonds of Mega Evolution!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Bonds of Mega Evolution in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Following Gurkinn's instructions, now Bloom and her friends joining our heroes. Korrina and our heores have traveled to Pomace Mountain. Now they've arrived at the manor of a Trainer whose Pokemon partner is able to Mega Evolve. Takato Matsuki: '''Are we there yet? Flora: Yep we are here. - - Ash's Pokedex: Mawile Korrina: Mabel: Over here! - - '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Bonds of Mega Evolution! Tecna: The battle between Korrina and Mabel Korrina: Lucario Mega Evolve! (Lucario Mega evolve into Mega Lucario.) Mable: - - - - - - - - (Mega Lucario begins to out of control) Korrina: Not again! Uh-oh! Takato Matsuki: '''(Nervously Smiles) Well, we have a big few problems. '''Bloom: What's the matter with Lucario? Izzy Izumi: Mega Lucario's aura is out of control again. Aisha: Oh no! Stella: That's terrible! Takato Matsuki: 'Dang nabbit. Biyomon: (In Terk's voice) Oh De ja vu! - - - - - Tecna: Lucario is unable to battle Mawile wins which means the victory goes to Mabel. - - - Takato Matsuki: No more fights! Guilmon: Takato Matsuki: I don't! You'll change! (Takato runs off leaving the heroes behind) - - ???: Do you need a hand Team Rocket? Meowth: It's our old friends. Jessie: You must be... (The Trix appears) Jessie: Icy! James: Stormy! Meowth: And Darcy! Darcy: That's right we're here to help you. Bowser: Thank you Trix - - Ash Ketchum: Takato! Where are you? (Pikachu points at the direction to see Takato is sitting down on a rock) - - - - - - - (The song One Last Hope begins to play) 'Eddy So, ya wanna be a hero, Takato? Well, whoop-dee-doo! I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you Each and everyone a disappointment Pain, for which there ain't no ointment So much for excuses Though a kid needs help, asking me to jump into the fray My answer is two words Guilmon: (Spoken) Pyro Sphere! (He fires his attack on Eddy and fried him) Eddy - O.K''.'' Takato Matsuki: (Spoken) You mean you'll do it? Eddy: You win. Korrina: (Spoken) You won't be sorry, Eddy. Eddy: Oh gosh. Takato Matsuki: (Spoken) So where can we start? Can we start now? Eddy: Oy vay! Eddy I'd given up hope that someone would come along A fellow who'd ring the bell for once Not the gong (The trophy hits Eddy on the head) Eddy The kind who wins trophies Won't settle for low fees Seismo At least semi-pro fees But no - I get the greenhorn Eddy I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn But you need an advisor A satyr, but wiser A good merchandiser And whoa! There goes my ulcer! Knuckles I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you Though, kid, you're not exactly a dream come true I've trained enough turkeys Who never came through You're our one last hope so you'll have to do (Cut to the training room) Ash Ketchum: (Spoken) Rule #1: Don't get angry. Takato Matsuki: (Spoken) Got it. Double D: (spoken) When rescuing your friends. Try to calm down. () Clemont: (Spoken) Rule #2: Try not to disobey your trainer. () Tai Kamiya: (Spoken) Rule #3: Don't ever dark digivolve Guilmon. Eddy Demigods have faced the odds And ended up a mockery Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art Ketchum Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart It takes more than sinew Comes down to what's in you You have to continue to grow Now that's more like it! Eddy I'm down to one last shot and my last high note Before that blasted Underworld gets my goat My dreams are on you, kid Go make 'em come true Climb that uphill slope Keep pushing that envelope You're my one last hope and, kid, it's up to you! (The song ends) - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Mawile! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Serena: I don't get it. Rabbit: About what, Serena? Serena: How did you guys met Tai and his friends for the very first time? Eeyore: It was a long story. Pooh Bear: Remember we met them back at the digital world? Rabbit: (Forgets) No... I... uh... I don't seem to recall? Tigger: (Gives him the memory book) Here this will remind you remember. Pooh Bear: And they saved us from Shere Khan the tiger. Rabbit: I told you, I don't remember. Clemont: So can you tell us the story now? Bonnie: Yeah, please? Yoshi: Tell us please. Tai Kamiya: Well... it all started like this one. (Flashback starts) Tai Kamiya (V.O.): They played on Christopher Robin's computer until suddenly they heard a mysterious voice. Piglet (flashback): What's that Pooh? Jimmy Cricket (flashback): The voice came from the computer. Pooh Bear (flashback): Hello there mister voice! Piglet (V.O.): We look on the computer until we all get sucked into the Digital World. Pooh Bear (V.O.): Piglet and I are going to find our friends in the Digital World. Tigger (flashback): I can't see hide or seek of them. Say, what is that? (He saw Kuwagamon and attack on Tigger, but he duck and cover) Rabbit (flashback): That's.. that's.. a giant bug! (He panics) Eeyone (flashback): Don't like the sound of that! Buzzie (flashback): Come on, lads! Tigger (flashback): Let's get out of here! Goofy (V.O.): While the others are seperated. Donald and I are searching for Pooh and friends until we met Sora and her partner Biyomon. Pooh Bear (V.O.): That's not all we encounter Shere Khan the tiger. Rabbit (V.O.): Apparently we hide in the log. Piglet (V.O.): Then that's how we reunited with Donald and Goofy and we also met Sora and Biyomon too. Mickey Mouse (V.O.): '''And that's how we met mysterious voice is actually Tai and his partner Agumon. '''Donald Duck (V.O.): So we met the other digidestined and their digimon. They told us how did they become the digidestined, defeat their ememies, defeated Apocolymon and went back home. Eeyone: '''But then things gone awful they were seperated from their parents from the 9/11 incident in New York City. '''Rabbit: Turns out it was Bowser who rescued their parents on Bald Mountain. Serena: '''(gasp) Oh dear! '''Clemont: That's terrible! Bonnie: Wow wowy! Korrina: That's awful! Rabbit: I know, but I got plans to bring the digidestined and their digimon to stay with us in the hundred arce wood. Tigger (V.O.): Then Shere Khan came back to attack us. Piglet (V.O.): We thought we were goners for sure, but then they saved us. Mickey Mouse (V.O.): In the end Tai, his friends and their digimon agreed to come with us to our adventures. Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Pikachu, Brock, Misty and I first met Tai, his friends and their Digimon at Skull in a hundred arce wood and we faced Jafar together. Tai Kamiya: And we made our new friends for our adventures too. Pooh Bear: And then we rescued their parents and reunite with them and we were so glad. (flashback end) Matt Ishida: And that is our story. Serena: '''Wow that's awesome. '''Clemont: Cool, that's the greatest story I've ever heard. Bonnie: '''You guys are telling the best story I've ever heard too. '''Emerl: That was pretty cool. Korrina: Awesome story, guys. But how does your partner digimon acting strange? Izzy Izumi: It's because they digivolve into in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate and mega. Korrina: What? Ash Ketchum: They have tags and crest to make their Digimon even stronger and to make peace and harmony. Joe Kido: That's why Gennai is telling us about. Clemont: Um... pardon me, who is Gennai? Izzy Izumi: He's a man who know about Digimon attribute, digivolution and the legends. Serena: Incredible! Bonnie: So cool! Clemont: I understand Tai and Takato. How come your partners Agumon and Guilmon digivolve into rampaging digimon like a dark-colored MetalGreymon and the raging Megidramon? Tai Kamiya: It's because of Dark Digivolution. Clemont: Oh yeah I forgot. N.A.N.O.: It's okay. Korrina: Can Agumon and Gabumon digivolve into megas? Tai Kamiya: They sure can, Korrina. Agumon: I can warp digivolve into WarGreymon. Gabumon: I can warp digivolve into MetalGarurumon too. Korrina: That's pretty cool. But what about Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon and Gatomon? Can they warp digivolve into mega levels too? Joe Kido: Uh...? Sora Takenouchi: Sadly they didn't. They never digivolve into mega just like Agumon and Gabumon. Izzy Izumi: But they will someday. Tentomon: I agree with Izzy we will warp digivolve into mega someday when the time comes. Ash Ketchum: Tentomon's right you guys. You will both digivolve into mega someday. Gatomon: You really think so Ash. Ash Ketchum: I know so. (Pikachu sees something) Ash Ketchum: What's the matter? (Pikachu points outside of the balcony to see Takato) Rabbit: What's Takato doing outside of the balcony? Twilight Sparkle: Let's talk to him. Ash Ketchum: No. I'll go talk to him alone. (Ash walks outside of the balcony to talk to Takato) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Takato, everything alright? Takato Matsuki: It's fine. Ash Ketchum: Then what's the matter? Takato Matsuki: I was thinking about what I did back there yesterday. Ash Ketchum: Oh, the dark digivolution right? Pikachu: Pika. Takato Matsuki: That's right. The battle between Megidramon, Korrina's Mega Lucario, Philmac and Primus was totally wild and out of control, and they almost nearly destroyed the whole forest. Or the worst part is, they could have destroyed the whole Kalos region. I'm really sorry about the anger and rage I've become. Ash Ketchum: It's okay, Takato. It's not your fault, it was the villians and Team Rocket, there the ones to blame for what they have done wrong. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Takato Matsuki: You're right and thank you Ash for being a great best friend to me. Ash Ketchum: You're welcome Takato that's what friends are for. Mark EVO: Yeah. (whispers) But what are we gonna do about this one? (Mark EVO points at Philmac while he's not looking) Ash Ketchum: Maybe we should talk to him. Spike the Dragon: You can't talk to him. He almost killed us! N.A.N.O.: Yeah, he, Primus, Mega Lucario and Megidramon almost destroyed the whole forest and us too! Mark EVO: Plus he's a former bad guy who really beat the daylights out of us, both hero and villain. N.A.N.O.: He maybe worse than all three of them combine. (Korrina and Lucario are outside and look at the full moon.) - - - - - - - - - - - - (Suddenly a glass shattered was seen as we hear Pikachu and Mawile screams in agony) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Bonnie: Mawile! - - Mabel: By the stars Jessie: Prepare for trouble James: And make that double Jessie: To protect the world from James: To united all people with Jessie: To James: To Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off with a speed of light James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth that's right! Wobbuffert: Wobbuffert! - - Mabel: Team Rocket? Clemont: There bad guys who always try to steal everybody's Pokemon! (Mabel growls in anger) Jessie: So true. We have a surprise for you twerp. Ash Ketchum: What do you mean a surprise? Icy: Hello Winx! And we meet again Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum: It's The Trix! Darcy: That's right Ash! Stormy: Well looks like you remember us pretty good Ash Ketchum. Serena: Ash you know them? Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Bloom: Ash, Pooh, my friends and I knew Trix for long time. Jessie: Now then. And to make our reputation intact, we'll now take them from you! James: And Lucario, too! (James launches a grappling hook to grab Lucario) Korrina: Dodge it! (Lucario dodges) Korrina: Set Pikachu and Mawile free! Jessie: Please! That sounds just like a second-rate song lyric. Pumpkaboo, let's go! (Pumpkaboo pops out of the Pokeball to fight) Tai Kamiya: Go, Agumon! Matt Ishida: You too, Gabumon! Biyomon: Let's go! Gomamon: Right. Palmon: Okay. Patamon: I'm ready. Tentomon: Right. Gatomon: Let's go. Davis Motomiya: Get them, Veemon! Takato Matsuki: Ready, Guilmon! Guilmon: Ready! Takato, Henry, & Rika: Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activite! (Agumon Digivolve to Greymon. Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon. Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon. Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon. Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon. Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon.) Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, J.P. & Tommy: Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Takuya Spirit evolve to Agunimon, Koji Spirit evolve to Lobomon, Kouchi Spirit evolve to Loweemon, Zoe Spirit evolve to Kazemon, J.P. Spirit evolve to Beetlemon, and Tommy Spirit evolve to Kumamon.) Bloom: Come on girls let's stop them. Magic Winx! (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha transform into Fairy form.) - - Philmac: Primus! You again? Primus Onslaught: That's right! I'm fully healed from our deadly battle we had yesterday. So now, I'm ready to have a rematch, Philmac! - Korrina: Lucario, mega evolve! (Touches her keystone) (Lucario mega evolves into Mega Lucario) - - - - Serena: Lucario's aura is making it lose control! Joe Kido: Philmac transformed into his dark form again! - - - Emerl: You've got to stop! Philmac (Dark): Stop getting in my way, you morons!! Emerl: Don't make me used my powerful attack on you again ,Philmac. Philmac (Dark): Move, loser! (Philmac picks up Emerl and throws him right at Snaptrap) Emerl: That's it! You've been warn time to unleashed my powerful attack. Celestial Burst! (Emerl fires Celestial Burst on Philmac (Dark) and then defeat the dark aura vanished into dark area and back to normal self again.) Philmac: (pants) WHAT THE HECK?! Emerl: I was trying to stop your dark form, now you got to listen to me very carefully okay. Philmac: (pants) Okay fine, you're right. I gotta stay calm. (Philmac take a deep breath.) - - - - - Icy: Just try to give up, little fool. (Takato growls in anger being insulted by the villains) Ash Ketchum: Takato, no. Don't get angry, otherwise you're gonna make Growlmon dark digivolve into Megidramon again. (Takato hears Ash's words and realized what he said) Takato Matsuki: You're right, Ash. (Inhales and lets out his breath) Just calm yourself, Takato. I have to calm down and never let out my anger again. - - - (Then suddenly Bowser was right behind Takato and was about to attack him) Ash Ketchum: Takato, look out! (Takato turns as Bowser was about to punch him. Bloom kicks Bowser on the face and saved Takato's life) Bloom: You okay? Takato Matsuki: Yeah, thanks. Bowser: You're gotta pay for that fairy. Bloom: I don't think so Bowser. Dragon Fire! (She fires attack and hit Bowser really hard.) Bowser: Ouch! - - Jessie: Save the mushy stuff for later! Pumpkaboo, use Dark Pulse! (Pumpkaboo fires Dark Pulse to hit Korrina, but Mega Lucario uses Bone Rush to stop it and protected her) - - - Takato Matsuki: I'm back in the game. Ready Growlmon? Growlmon: Ready! Icy: You can't do this to us! Who do you think you are anyway, kid!? Takato Matsuki: I'm Takato Matsuki the third leader of the DigiDestined! Digi-modify! (Slashes the card) Matrix digivolution activate! (Growlmon digivolve to WarGrowlmon) Stormy: Oh, no! WarGrowlmon: Oh, yes. Ash Ketchum: Way a go Takato, I'm proud of you. Takato Matsuki: Thanks Ash! Ash Ketchum: Tai, time for Greymon to digivolve into MetalGreymon. Tai Kamiya: You read my mind Ash, good thinking. Greymon! Do it! (His Crest of Courage activates) (Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon.) Agunimon: I'll help you out too. Slide Evolution! (Agunimon Slide evolve to BurningGreymon.) James: Now, Inkay, the third Psybeam's the charm! Korrina: Okay, counter it. - - - Korrina: Lucario! That's it! You learned a new move! Then let's let them have it! Aura Sphere! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! WarGrowlmon: Atomic Blaster! BurningGreymon: Wildfire Tsunami! ExVeemon: Vee-Laser! (All the attacks hit the villains sending them flying into the sky) Meowth: We're blasting off...! James: Again! (Ding) Ash Ketchum: - - - Korrina: Lucario, we did it! (Korrina and Mega Lucario high five and shake their hands to each other) Princess Celestia: Congratulation Korrina and Lucario! I knew you can do it! Korrina: Thank you, Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia: And congratulation to you too Takato and WarGrowlmon! You controlled your temper and you didn't force him to dark digivolve again. Takato Matsuki: Thanks, Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia: It's time for the four of you to begin your new life of controlling your powers. (Celestia's Ballad begins to play as Princess Celestia sings) : Celestia :: You've come such a long, long way :: And I've watched you from that very first day :: To see how you might grow :: To see what you might do :: To see what you've been through :: And all the ways you've made me proud of you :: It's time now for a new change to come :: You've grown up and your new life has begun :: To go where you will go :: To see what you will see :: To find what you will be :: For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny (The song ends) Izzy Izumi: Hey, guys gather around. Ash Ketchum: What is it Izzy? Izzy Izumi: It's Gennai he wants to talk about Bloom and her friends new transformation. (Izzy press the call button as Gennai appears on screen in his computer) Gennai: Hello everyone. I see you want Bloom and her friends become their new forms. Ash Ketchum: What is it Gennai? What's Bloom and her friends become their new forms? Gennai: My friend Faragonda told me their new forms will be more greatest test of all.They have to sacrifice themselves to save their friends and family including you guys, so they'll evolve and earn the power their final form of fairies called the Enchantix. All Heroes: Wow! Ash Ketchum: The Enchantix? Clemont: So Gennai if Bloom and her friends sacrifice themselves to save us and earn the Enchantix power. Would that make them stronger? Gennai: Of course. Ash Ketchum: That is so cool. Gmerl: Yeah, but don't forget our friends Korrina's Lucario manage to control it's aura during it's Mega Evolution. Renamon: And Takato manage to control his temper and never made Guilmon dark digivolve into Megidramon again. Ash Ketchum: You're right. You guys saved the day and we're proud of you both. (Takato and Korrina smiles) (The next day) Korrina: Thank you for everything. We're really glad we came here to see you. Mabel: Your most welcome. Now Ash Ketchum: Korrina - - Emerl: Bonnie Ash Ketchum: He's right - - - - - Narrator: Thanks to Mabel's and Princess Celestia's guidance, Korrina and Lucario have learned how to control the power of Lucario's aura during Mega Evolution and Takato controlled his temper and never made Guilmon dark digivolve into Megidramon again. Now with Ash's Shalour Gym battle on their minds, our heroes' journey continues! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts